The ease with which ordinary door locks can be opened for unauthorized entry as by jimmying the latch, or by other manipulation such as by use of picks or simple instruments is well known. To combat this, a simple latch may be replaced or augmented with a deadbolt, and a single tumber may have its combination reproduced in a second tumbler installed on the inner side of the door, so that a key must be used to open the door from either side. However, a deadbolt operated by double cylinders currently has to be in horizontally longitudinal alignment with the lock assembly and thus makes the short projection from the nearest door edge (at door knob height) to the immediately adjacent door jamb socket. While this is better than a simple latch (operable from outside with a key), or a slide bolt (operable only from within), it would be still more desirable to extend a lock bolt to the upper and/or lower door jamb where it further braces the door against a burst-in and also sockets itself at a location less available for forceful manipulation from outside than at the door knob level. While something like this may be available as fire doors for warehouses and auditoriums, they are not generally key-operable from either side and are not otherwise suitable for a residence doorway. In particular, it would be desirable to have a top or bottom extending slide bolt lock tumbler construction which could be added to already existing or hanging residence doors.